Family is More than Blood
by lostinthewords
Summary: There are two type of family. The one you're born into and the one you pick. What happens when Castle find out his family isn't as it seems?
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: I know I still have It Takes Three to update the next chapter for that story is already sent to beta just waiting to get it back. In the meantime this came into my head and couldn't get it out. This will be something I work on in between It Takes Three. This was unbeta'd (is that a word) so sorry for mistakes. Lastly this is short because I just wanted to set up the storyline. _

Rick sat at the edge of the bed, his hand holding hers. He listened to the steady beeping of the monitor that was good he reminded himself; it means she's alive, there's still a chance. She could pull through, she would pull through she's a fighter.

He wasn't a religious man but he found himself saying more than one prayer lately. It was three hours since he got the phone call that changed his life, three hours since the possibility of life without her set in.

_He was making dinner for her since they haven't seen each other for a few days. The others were out so they had the loft to themselves. He was making his special pasta carbonara for her; he knew it was one of her favorites. Her special ringtone rang from his phone he quickly turned the stove down to simmer before running over to answer it. _

"_Please tell me you are on your way," The smile evident in his tone._

"_Richard Castle?"_

"_This is he."_

"_We need you to come down to Mount Sinai Hospital. There's been an accident."_

That's how he got here, pleading for her to wake up. He knew she wouldn't, at least not yet. The doctors sedated her to run some tests and let her body rest. Her taxi had been T-boned by another driver that ran a red light. He checked his phone again for messages but there was nothing.

The doctor came in again interrupting his thoughts.

He stood up out of the chair, "Any news?"

"Her scans came back and there is some damage to her kidneys."

"What does that mean? She needs her kidneys right? How do you fix it?" The anxiety built up and soon he was asking a million questions without letting the doctor answer the first one.

He let Castle get all his questions out before trying to answer. "We can take her into surgery to try and repair some of the damage but our best option is a transplant."

"Let's do that." He answered eagerly. He would consent to anything if it meant she would live.

"It's going to take sometime to find a match. We'll put her on the list but once we do it's a waiting game. We'll do everything we can but there is a chance she won't survive to find a match."

Castle choked back a sob; he had to keep it together for her. "Well what about a living donation, I read about them online for a story."

"That certainly is an option but you would need to find someone willing. And you can't pay them, that would make it illegal." The doctor added, knowing Castle's wealth and seeing the desperation in his eyes. He had a feeling this man would do anything for her and didn't want him to do something to jeopardize it.

He looked up with hopeful eyes, "What about me?"

"If you are sure then we need to run a blood test to see if you are a match."

"Anything you need."

He scratched a few things on the notepad. "Okay then I'll have a nurse come in to draw some blood."

"Thank you doctor."

He went back to his seat next to her. "I'm going to do whatever it takes to make you better. I promise. But you have to do one thing for me. You have to fight you have to pull through. You have to-" His voice broke and his body shook as tears fell from his eyes, "-you have to live."

There was a small knock at the door, he turned towards the new visitor hopeful, his face fell when he realized it was just the nurse. He didn't know how long she had been there but from the look in her eyes she heard what he said.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but I need to take your blood." She held up the needle in her hand.

He rolled up his sleeve and settled back in the chair, his hand never leaving hers.

The nurse was good; he barely even felt the needle. "Wow, that is the most painless blood drawn I've ever had."

"I've been doing this for 20 years. I've seen it all."

"Do you think she'll make it?" His voice quiet, he wasn't sure if she heard him.

The nurse looked between the girl and him, "I think there's a pretty good chance she will."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because she has you."

Castle managed his first smile in three hours, it was a small one but a smile was a smile.

When the nurse left he pulled out his phone again, it rang several times before going to voicemail. "Dammnit," He cursed before he heard the beep. "It's me again. This probably the 1000th voicemail but I'm still here at Mount Sinai. Nothing's changed. So whenever you get this… If you can't come down I understand but please call me."

He resumed back to watching the monitor and praying. He ignored his rumbling stomach; he couldn't bring himself to leave her. Not until someone else was here to sit with her although even if the others were here he still wouldn't leave.

The doctor came back in, "We have the blood tests back."

He leaned forward in his chair, "And?"

The doctor shook his head, "I'm sorry but you aren't a match."

Just because he isn't a match doesn't mean there's not hope. She could still go on the list he reminded himself. "Okay so that means she goes on the lists?"

"Yes or if you contact her father he may be a match."

"I'm sorry there must be some mistake. I am her father."

"I'm sorry to tell you this but according to our results Alexis is not your biological daughter."


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: This is set sometime in s5 after Target/Hunt but before Still. I owe a big shout out to jessmuir0407 and escape-reader.13 for helping me get the wording right. Sorry for any mistakes this is also unbeta'd._

_Previously: "I'm sorry to tell you this but according to our results Alexis is not your biological daughter."_

"What? What do you mean I'm not her father?"

"According to our tests you aren't her biological father but you are still listed as her father on her birth certificate so you are her legal guardian."

Rick was stunned. What was he supposed to do with this information? What does someone say to that?

He took a breath; he needed to keep it together at least in front of the doctor. "So she's still going on the transplant list?"

"Yes and in the mean time we are going to take her up to surgery to try and repair some of the damage."

"Thank you."

The doctor left revealing Kate in the doorway.

"How long have you been there?"

"Long enough. I would've come in but he was in the way and didn't want to interrupt."

"So you heard?"

She nodded. "I heard." She took two long strides over to him; pulled him into a tight embrace.

He clung to her, buried his face in the crook of his neck inhaling her scent. He took several deep breaths, now was not the time to fall apart again. Rick took comfort in her familiar scent but it wasn't what he wanted, he wished it was Alexis in his arms but Kate was the next best thing.

Rick pulled away and looked back at Alexis; she looked so childlike. The hospital bed swallowed her up. Her skin was pale, paler than usual and her face marred with scratches and stitches above her left eyebrow.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here sooner. I was in an interrogation and didn't have my phone."

"It's okay, you're here now."

He sat down in the chair and pulled her into his lap. He needed to touch her he needed her close.

Her hand caressed his cheek, "What do you need? What can I do?"

"Can you arrest the son of a gun who did this."

She looked at him out of the corner of her eye. "Ryan and Esposito are already in his room."

He kissed her hard, "I love dating a cop."

"That's detective to you. What does she need?"

"She has a few bumps and bruises, you can see the stitches above her eyes. She has kidney damage. They're going to take her to surgery to repair it but she still needs a transplant. And well you heard the rest."

The same nurse came in from earlier, "I hope I'm not over stepping but you have a wonderful husband. He hasn't left your daughter's side."

"I'm not his wife and she isn't my daughter."

"Oh I am so sorry. It just seemed like you were a family."

"This is my girlfriend Kate. Kate this is… Oh I didn't catch your name earlier."

"I'm Susannah." She took a few minutes to prep Alexis for surgery. "I'm going to take her up now but you can have a few minutes."

Kate stood up to let Rick get up.

Rick kissed her forehead, "Hey pumpkin. You're going to be alright, they're going to take you up to surgery and make you better okay? I made sure the finest doctor is working on you. I'll be right here waiting for you to come out. I'm not going anywhere so you can't either."

"Hey Alexis, it's Kate. I don't know if you can hear me or not, but if you can, I want you to know that I know that things have been a bit rough between us lately, but you need to know that I love him and I'm going to be there for him no matter what so when you go into that operating room, I don't want you to worry about your dad... I want you to worry about you, I want you to worry about fighting with everything you have because if you don't make it... if you don't make it, it's not just going to break your dad... it's going to break me too."

They stepped back and watched the nurse wheel her away, Rick's hand found its way to Kate's.

"I think she's going to be just fine," she said, looking between him and Kate before giving a wink to Rick reminding of her earlier words.

They were left standing in the empty room with nothing but their thoughts.

She squeezed his hand, "Come on let's get something to eat."

"I'm not hungry," He mumbled.

"You and Alexis were supposed to meet for dinner, I'm assuming the…the accident happened before she arrived meaning you haven't eaten."

"You must be a detective." His lips quipped into a smile too small to really be sure it moved.

Her hand came up to the hair behind his ear knowing it soothed him. "Let me feed you or at least get you coffee."

"That's my job in this relationship."

"And it's my job to be stubborn. Come one," She tightened her hand around his and pulled him to the cafeteria.

They sat in the cafeteria; the atmosphere wasn't much different than the rest of the hospital. It was quiet and thick with anxiety and sorrow. Each had a cup of coffee in front them. Rick's hands were wrapped around the cup trying to absorb the warmth, hoping to feel something but he didn't. He couldn't feel anything; numb everywhere the only thing that could fix that knew Alexis was out of danger.

They let the silence hang between them for awhile. There was nothing for Kate to say, this wasn't her territory at least with Paris she was in a position to do something but here she was just as helpless as Castle.

"Where's Martha?"

"She's in the middle of the show. I left her message but I don't expect her here until after the show."

"What do I do? Do I tell her?" Castle's voice was small and quiet.

"I think she deserves to know but you don't have to tell her right away. You can let her recover first and talk to Meredith."

"But what if Meredith doesn't know who her biological father is. Why else would she lie all these years? Am I just supposed to shatter her world? What if she wants to know but we don't have answers for her? What if she wants to find him?"

"Her world may shatter but she'll be okay because you will be there to help her put it back together. If she wants to find him then I know you. You will honor her wishes but I think she at least needs the choice."

Rick was about to respond when Kate's phone started to ring.

"Beckett. We're in the cafeteria…Okay see you in a minute."

"That was the boys. They're done with driver and coming down now."

Right on cue the boys entered the cafeteria, scanning the room for them. Beckett waved alerting them to where they were sitting.

"How is she?" Ryan asked.

"She's in surgery to repair some kidney damage but they will have to do a transplant."

"Do they have match?" Esposito asked.

Rick shook his head.

Kate could see he wasn't ready to discuss what this accident revealed.

Hoping to give him some good news she asked what the boys found about the driver.

"There was some rookie on the case from 15th but we took over. His blood alcohol level was 0.085."

"He was drunk?! You mean a DRUNK DRIVER put her in the HOSPITAL." His voice raised higher and higher. "SHE IS IN SURGERY BECAUSE OF THIS BASTARD! SHE NEEDS A NEW KIDNEY!" He stood up, his chair falling over behind him. "I WANT TO TALK TO HIM. I WANT TO SEE HIM NOW!"

Ryan and Esposito hadn't seen him like this, Kate had seen him yell before but it was always directed at her and never like this.

Kate stood up, putting her hand on his chest. She spoke her voice calm and even, low enough for only him to hear. "What are you going to do Rick? Are you going to 'appeal to his humanity'?" She echoed his words.

His fist clenched and unclenched with his teeth, "Maybe. He deserves it."

"That's not going to solve anything. That's not going to make her better."

"It would make me feel better," He grumbled.

"Think about Alexis. Do you think she wants to wake up to find out her father's in jail for assault and battery?"

"That's just it I'm not her father."

Esposito looked at Ryan puzzled, Ryan just shrugged and shook his head.

"Don't say that! Of course you are. You raised her; you were there for her through the good and bad moments. You went above and beyond to protect her."

"I know. I'm sorry this is all just so overwhelming." He plopped onto the chair, his shoulder's hunched over. He looked tired and defeated.

Kate kneeled in front of him; her hands cupped his face bringing his eyes to hers. "I know it is but you aren't alone."


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: I know that not all my medical facts are correct but I've done research and some of it is over my head. I didn't go into all the medical facts in the story because I didn't want it to get bogged down. With that said this has more detailed medical parts and I took more time to research for this chapter but I don't think it's overwhelming, and if anything is wrong I'm sorry but blame the Internet. That's where this information is coming from. Sorry for taking so long to update, I was stuck on It Takes Three chapter (which I'm waiting to get back from beta) and other than that I have no excuse except I didn't realize it has been 3 weeks…_

They sat in silence, tuning out the bustle of the hospital around them. Rick sat in the hard chair next to Kate never letting go of her hand but kept his head down, staring at his shoes. He couldn't handle the looks of pity from Kate or Martha. Martha had arrived earlier and Rick filled her in on her condition but he kept the truth about her paternity a secret. He couldn't still talk about it yet, especially with his mother.

Ryan and Esposito tried to stay but Gates wanted them back on the case but gave Kate a few days off. They hadn't told Gates they were dating but if she didn't know before she definitely knew now. Not that that it was on their minds at this moment.

"Alexis Castle's family?" The doctor called out.

Rick practically jumped out of the chair and headed to the doctor. "How is she?"

"The surgery went great. The damage was not as extensive as we first thought and we were able to repair it."

"So she's going to be okay?"

"She will need dialysis and we're going to continue to monitor her closely."

"Does she need the transplant still?"

"Her post-op labs show that her kidney damage is acute. Which means no, she should not need a transplant, and the dialysis should allow time for the kidney's to heal. But keep in mind the body is not static, things can change unexpectedly."

Rick sighed in relief, "Can I see her now?"

"They're moving her into her room now. A nurse will come and get you when she is settled."

A little while later they were led to her room by Susannah, "She's still asleep from the anesthesia. She'll be groggy when she wakes up."

Clutching Kate's hand, Rick nodded his head in understanding before turning into his daughter's room.

* * *

"Dad?" Rick heard in a groggy voice. Lifting his head up he felt his spirit return to him seeing those blue eyes he feared he'd never see again.

He jumped from his seat, "Pumpkin."

Martha and Kate hung back, letting them have their moment.

"Wa-" She cleared her throat, "Water," She said, her voice horse.

He handed her the ice chips from her bedside. She chewed on a few chips before giving the cup back.

"Do you remember what happened?"

"I…I was headed home. I heard screeching then everything went black."

He stroked her hair, "You were in a car accident. You had some damage to your kidney but they fixed it with surgery."

"What happened to the other car?"

Rick steeled himself to answer but before he could there's a tap at the door.

"Hello, I hear someone woke up?" He walked over and introduced himself, "I'm Dr. Webber, how are you feeling?"

"I'm a little sleepy."

"Any pain? Discomfort?"

"My side hurts."

"That's normal. You have stitches in your side, you can't move around too much. Don't want to pull them. Can you rate the pain on a scale of 0-10?"

"Probably a 4."

"Now that you are awake we can give you medication to help manage the pain." He took a minute to write a few notes in her chart. "Okay now I'm just going to check a few things." He moved around checking her stitches and taking her vital signs. "Everything looks good so far. We're going to keep you for at least a few days to monitor you closely. I'm going to order the medication for you. You get some rest and call if you need anything."

"Thank you Dr. Webber."

Alexis struggled to keep her eyes open, "Get some rest pumpkin. I will answer all your questions when you wake up."

"You'll be here when I wake up?"

"Always." Rick knew in that moment it didn't matter what genetics said, he was her dad.

"I'm going to run home and grab some stuff. Looks like you two will be here for awhile." Martha whispered as not to disturb Alexis.

"Mother why don't you get some sleep. She's going to be sleeping for the night so you can bring stuff in the morning."

"Are you sure Richard?" He could tell she wanted to stay but he would feel better if she was at home.

"Please?"

Martha acquiesced and left with a kiss and a "See you tomorrow."

"You should go home too Kate. Get some sleep."

"Not happening, Castle. I'm staying right here."

"Kate..." He began to say, but words failed him. Instead looked at her, the last few hours wore him down, the constant reminder of what could have been haunted him still, but it was clear how grateful he was for her.

"I know, Castle." She said, a sense of déjà vu coming over her when she met his eyes and somehow fell even more in love with him. "How about I get us some more coffee?"

He nodded his head. When she came back, she saw the look of relief in his eyes as he watched Alexis. Squeezing his shoulder affectionately to announce her return, she handed him the cup with a kiss to the cheek. "She's going to be ok."

"I know. I'm just so glad she didn't come out worse. She could have died Kate. Died."

"But she didn't. She's going to be just fine."

He knew she was right but the writer in him can't help but imagine worse case scenarios.

She lifted his chin to make their eyes meet, "Listen to me. Don't dwell on what could have been. We've made it through worse and we can make it through this."

Her hands moved to frame his face and kissed him, but let him take the lead. He kept it soft before deepening it, letting their tongues dance before pulling away.

"Thank you."

"Always," She replied with a smile.

* * *

The next time Alexis woke up she saw Kate and her dad asleep in the chairs. Kate nestled into Rick; how they were comfortable she didn't know. But she did know she was grateful for Kate. She didn't know their full story, all she knew was Kate had hurt her dad and then suddenly everything was fine. She hasn't fully trusted Kate since then but her dad was happy so she accepted her.

Now she knew that Kate really loved her dad. She hadn't been fully asleep earlier, the sedatives messing with her sleep cycle, she overheard the conversation between her dad and Kate. It was clear to anyone Beckett loved not only her dad but herself as well. She was grateful for her, she knew no matter what happened he wouldn't be alone.

Kate woke up, felt eyes on her. She blinked her eyes open and was met with a pair of blue eyes just not the ones she was expecting. "Hey, how are you feeling?"

"Better I guess. They must have given me pain med because it's not as bad."

Rick woke up before Kate could say she remembers what it's like.

"Hi, how are you feeling?" He asked her.

She looked to Kate "I'm going to get asked that question a lot aren't I?"

"Afraid so," Kate responded.

"Can you guys tell me what happened now?" Alexis requested.

"What do you want to know?"

"You said I was in an accident…what happened to the other car? Oh god, what happened to the taxi driver?"

"The other car had a drunk driver, he walked away with a few bumps and bruises. The Taxi driver wasn't severely injured either, he has a couple stitches but the car hit the back of the taxi so you…you suffered most of the impact."

"So everyone's going to be okay?" She asked, still a little worried about everyone else.

"Everyone is going to be just fine," Rick assured her.

"So what happens now? With me I mean?"

Rick told her everything the doctor said about the surgery and her recovery.

Hearing about everything was overwhelming for Alexis; all she wanted to do was sleep again.

Kate sympathized with Alexis, "Get some rest. You have a long recovery ahead of you."


	4. Chapter 4

"Morning, Richard," Martha said as she walked into Alexis's room, greeting her son with a kiss before saying the same greeting to Kate.

"Morning, Martha. Did you sleep well?"

"Hardly."

"What's in the bags, mother?" Castle asked, eyeing the many bags in question.

"Oh! Well I figured Alexis would need some things since she'll be here for a few days. A girl needs her stuff. Not to mention you need some distractions to keep you from hovering." She produced his laptop out of one bag.

"I do not hover. I…care."

That earned three glares from the women in the room and a simultaneous "You hover" from Kate and Alexis.

"Dad you look awful. Did you get any sleep?" Alexis inquired.

Rick waved her off. "I got enough."

"That chair can not be comfortable or good for your back," she pressed on. "Please dad. Go home and take a shower. Maybe take a small nap. I'd feel better if you did."

"She's got a point, Castle," Kate interjected. "You're not doing anyone any good if you're cranky and hovering. Don't worry, Martha and I will stay here until you come back."

Alexis was going to suggest Beckett went too but she knew she had a better chance of getting her dad to leave if Beckett stayed with her.

At first, he was firm with his decision to say, but after all three women kept urging him to go, he finally agreed. Martha walked out with him, saying she'd go get some coffee and breakfast for everyone.

Kate handed Alexis a few bags, "Let's see what Martha brought."

"Who knows, she likes to be extra prepared. Mostly with things we don't need."

"When you are stuck in the hospital there isn't anything you won't need to keep from going crazy."

"I don't expect to be bored with dad hanging around. I'm sure he's already coming with 101 ways to entertain me."

"You definitely won't be bored with him around."

They found some clothes, some that Alexis I could wear like pajamas and some she couldn't at least not in the hospital. Then there was the bag with things to entertain like her iPad, laptop, a few books, and movies.

Kate held up a deck of Phase 10 cards. "Want to play?"

Kate dealt the cards first, they took turns picking up and discarding trying to get the hand they needed. Alexis laid her hand down first and Beckett followed on her next turn.

Alexis reached over to put a card on Beckett's hand, she felt her stitches pull as she stretched too far, she winced and her hand instinctively wrapped around them.

"Did you pull at your stitches?"

Alexis nodded, the pain making it difficult to speak.

"Do you want some more medication? I can get the nurse." She pointed her thumb towards the door.

"No, they gave me some earlier, it's okay now."

"I remember…" Kate paused wondering how open she should be, if she was crossing any lines. But if she was going to have the future with Castle she wanted, then she would need to work things out with Alexis and that meant not holding back. "I remember being in the hospital after I was shot."

Alexis's wide eyes stared into her; she was not expecting her to bring that up.

"It sucked, nurses and doctors always waking you up and probing you. People constantly coming in and out, the repeated question 'how are you feeling?' I had been shot how did they expect me to feel." She wasn't sure where all this was coming from, once she started talking she couldn't stop. It didn't seem Alexis minded though, it almost seems like she was interested.

"I wasn't into TV much, work kept me too busy, but all of a sudden I knew the day time TV schedule like the back of my hand. You're lucky though, you have family for you."

"You had family too."

"I had my dad, he hovered like Castle does. And the boys and Lanie were there until I went to my dad's cabin…" She met Alexis's eyes before continuing. "But they weren't your dad."

Alexis didn't know what to say, she knew Beckett and her dad had feelings for each other long before they admitted, everyone saw it but them.

Beckett took advantage of her courage and Alexis's silence to continue. "My shooting flipped my world upside and I didn't handle everything that happened the way I wished. I hurt people when I disappeared for the summer while it was something I had to do I never meant to hurt your dad and while I made things right with him I didn't realize there were other people who were hurt, like you. I'm sorry Alexis. I hurt not only your dad but you too. I should've done this months ago. I'm not leaving, I'm here for him and you too."

Alexis thought about her response for a minute. "Do you remember when he was listed as bachelor number 9? And the paper thought you two were an item but he went on the date with someone else on the list?"

Kate nodded, not sure where she was going with this.

"When he was getting ready for his date I asked whose going to look after him when I leave, if he's going to find happiness with someone from a list. He changed when he met you. He dropped his persona and became my dad again 24/7. It was because of you. He loves you. I wasn't always sure you felt the same way but I know now that I don't have to worry as much. You will be here for him when I'm not and he has found happiness, true happiness. Promise me you won't hurt him again. He can't handle it if you do."

"I will never hurt him on purpose. I've learned that life happens and not all promises can be kept but I can promise this. I will not hurt him intentionally and will do everything in my power to not unintentionally either."

Alexis appreciated her honesty and not promising something that Beckett may not be able to keep, instead making a promise she knew she could.

* * *

Rick came back to find Alexis and Kate playing cards while Martha caught them on the latest gossip from the magazines. Something was different between the Alexis and Beckett. He couldn't put his finger on it. The air seemed lighter and the tension between them was lifted. He didn't know how and wasn't sure it mattered, but if he was going to get through this he would need both of them, it wouldn't hurt if they got along better.

"Who's winning?" He asked as he entered the room.

"Alexis." Kate answered without looking up.

"Why am I not surprised? She is ruthless at this game and you don't want to see her loose."

"I am not as bad as you when it comes to loosing," Alexis protested.

"You refused to play for 3 days after you lost last month."

"Says the man who threw the Scrabble board and wouldn't talk to me for a week after I beat him."

"You didn't talk for a week?" Kate asked. "I'd like to see that."

"All you have to do is beat him at Scrabble and I've only done that once and it was last month."

"I'll take him on. All he has to do is name the time and place," Kate challenged him.

Castle raised one eyebrow, "Is that a challenge Beckett?"

"I do believe it is. What language are we using?"

"Only English words allowed," Castle stipulated.

Beckett crossed her arms, "Don't think you can beat me in a different language?"

"I have no doubt I can beat you in any language but the letters are in English not Russian." Castle pointed out.

"I guess we will just have to see. Now let me finish this game, this is the last phase."

Castle peaked at both their hands, a small smile forming when he looked over Alexis's shoulder and saw she had the perfect cards to win.

Beckett thought about calling him out on his poker face but didn't want to open that can of worms.

When the girls finished and everything was put away they decided to watch a movie. They picked some random scary movie on Netflix, Castle snuggled into Alexis's bed it was tight but having her dad made things less scary. He always knew how to comfort her when she needed it.

Kate sat in the chair next to the bed, giving them their space. Even though Alexis and her cleared the air, she felt guilty for being here constantly. She wanted them to know they could count on her, but she also knew that Alexis needed her father. She hoped that she hadn't over stepped but she was going back to work tomorrow, so she would go home tonight and let them have their time together.

Some point during the movie Kate fell asleep, she hadn't slept well the night before and stayed up with Alexis keeping her busy while Rick was away.

"How are you doing?" Rick asked Alexis.

"I'm okay, the pain killers make me a little bit foggy but Beckett helped me through it while you are away."

"Beckett helped you?"

"Yeah. We talked while you were gone she opened up to me, she can relate to my situation. Her circumstances were different but she understands what it's like to be stuck in the hospital."

"I'm glad she opened up."

"Me too. There were things that needed to be said and we cleared the air."

"So you are okay with her being around? I know this isn't easy and she's been here constantly but you are my first priority and if you are uncomfortable then you tell me."

"I know but it's okay. I was asleep for the most part and you needed her here. This isn't easy on you either and she makes things easier for you, which in returns makes things easier on me. Besides I need someone around to keep you from hovering."

He was taken back, she was always thinking of him. Even when she was the one that was hurt she was still thinking about him. "I'm happy that you have her. I know she doesn't replace your mother and I'm not asking you to think of her like that, but she is here for you. If there's ever something you want to talk about that you don't feel comfortable coming to me about, then you can go to her. But you can come to me for anything, and I mean anything. Just remember that."

She could tell something was off with him, he was trying to hide it but she could always tell when he was hiding something. She wanted to know what it was but from the look on his face he wasn't ready to tell her. That was one thing she could always count on him. Honesty. He may not tell her right away but he will tell her when he's ready.

She curled into his side, wrapped her arms around him and squeezed him tight. "I know I can. I love you daddy."

His heart fluttered when she called him daddy. He kissed the top of her head, the wires and stitches making it hard to hug her back, "I love you too."

"Now, how about another movie?"

"Something with zombies this time?"

"Definitely."

_A/N: FINALLY got the Beckett and Alexis moment in there it almost snuck in earlier and has been on my mind since ch 1! Hope you guys liked it. Also if you__'__ve never played phase 10 I recommend it! So much fun for two people or a big group, my family and I used to play it all the time!_


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: This should clear up anymore medical fact issues, again this all from internet so blame them if it__'__s wrong. Beta is going on vacation so the next chapter will be a week or so because that's when she's back._

Castle typed away on his laptop, lost in the world of Nikki Heat. The last few days had been unproductive to say the least. Alexis slept most of the time and Kate went back to work, which just left his mother. Not that he didn't love Martha but she could be overbearing at times and right now what he needed was a blank mind, to not think about anything, so he hid in his writing.

"Darling, what's on your mind?" Martha asked, trying to pull him out of his writing.

"Trying to figure out how to get Nikki out of a shark tank." He shrugged her off. He hasn't talked to his mother about anything. He knew she noticed something was different but hoped she believed it was about the accident. Now that Alexis was being released he couldn't keep putting it off. He wanted to wait until she was home and fully recovered, no use in putting more stress on her and delaying her recovery. That's what he told himself. It was the truth but there was more to it. He was scared. Scared that Alexis's world would shatter, scared that she would want to find her real dad, scared that he would loose his little girl.

Martha walked over and slightly closed his laptop. "Come on."

"I'm not leaving her."

"She's asleep and we'll be right outside. You can see her through the window."

Knowing she wouldn't relent, he got up and followed her out, sitting in the chairs outside Alexis's room.

"What's going on?"

Castle broke down. "I'm not Alexis's father."

"What are you talking about? Of course you are."

He looked her dead in the eye. "No, I'm not."

Realization washed over her face as the words sunk in. "Are you sure?"

Castle explained what the doctor told him.

"Oh Richard," Martha sighed, slipping her hand over his, storming it soothingly**. **"Have you talked to Meredith about this? Does she even know Alexis is in the hospital?"

"No. I can't bring myself to ask her about it."

The truth is he hasn't talked to her because if he doesn't hear it from Meredith than he can still pretend the test is wrong, that this is all just a bad dream that he will wake up from.

"I think you need to and before you talk to Alexis because she's going to have questions."

"I can't. I can't talk to her. I'm so angry with her. How could she do this? How did she lie to me for 18 years! No forget me, how could she do this to Alexis. I knew she was selfish but I never imagined she could be this selfish. Did she ever think about what this would do to Alexis?"

Martha stayed quiet as he vented. "I know you are and you have every right to be but you need to think about Alexis."

"But why does this fall on me? She made this mess and isn't even here to deal with it."

"That is who she is. She's always come and gone when she pleased. She broke Alexis's heart over and over again when she was growing up. She broke promises and failed to show up, but what helped Alexis was you. You have been the one constant in her life and she is going to need you more than ever. The best way you can help her right now is to call up Meredith and get the answers so you are prepared to talk with Alexis."

"Ok, I hear you. I'll stay out hear and call while I still have the nerve."

"I'll leave you to it. I'm going to get the house ready." She gave him a hug then left him alone, his finger hovering over the Meredith's name.

She answered on the third ring. "Richard, what a pleasant surprise."

"I have some news."

"What is it?"

"Alexis was in a car accident."

"Is she okay?"

"She will be. A piece of glass from the window went through and cut her kidney but they fixed it in surgery. Besides that there's a couple bumps and bruises."

"Can I talk to her?"

"She's asleep right now, you can call her tomorrow. Beside you two will have loads to talk about," He muttered under his breath.

"What is that supposed to mean?" she asked, her voice tight and guarded.

Castle took a breath before continuing. "I'm not her father, am I?"

"Of course you are! Where are you getting these silly ideas from?" He could tell she feigning ignorance.

He fought to keep his voice controlled. "Do _not_ lie to me! I have the tests to prove it. I have the doctors to back it up!"

"I'm sorry," she said after a silent moment, her voice defeated.

"You're sorry? That's all you have to say for yourself?"

"I know it was wrong but you can't tell her."

He couldn't believe what she just asked of him, he's never lied to Alexis and wasn't going to start now. "You want me to keep this from her? She's not three years old anymore. I can't keep cleaning up your messes!" he shouted.

"I have to go, they've been calling me on set for 5 minutes. We'll talk about this later."

"No! Meredith! Meredith!" But it was too late she already hung up on him.

* * *

Alexis woke up alone that morning. As much as she teased her dad for hovering, she would rather have that than to have woken up alone.

She looked around and saw most of their stuff gone; Grams must have gone home to thrown some welcome home get together and taken stuff with her. All that's left was her dad's computer, the iPad and some fresh clothes. She saw her dad pacing outside her window with his phone against his ear. She could tell he wasn't happy with whomever he was talking to. Her guess was Gina. He had given her all his attention since the accident and had been neglected his writing.

"You want me to keep this from her? She's not three years old anymore. I can't keep cleaning up your messes!" She heard him shout.

Okay well she knew it wasn't Gina anymore.

"No! Meredith! Meredith!"

Mom? Why was he talking to mom? She thought he could just be telling her about the accident but there was something else he said. Meredith wanted him to keep a secret from her? What mess did she make now? Her dad had been "cleaning up" after her mom's broken promises for her whole life but what could she have done now? She knew something was off with her dad lately but thought the accident had shaken him, that and Paris, but apparently there was something else going on. What was it?

She wanted to confront him but he stayed outside after hanging up probably to compose himself. He believed she couldn't tell when something was bothering him but she always saw through his poker face. She waited until he came but missed that chance because the doctor came in right behind him.

"So I hear someone gets to go home today. Are you ready?" Dr. Webber exclaimed as he entered the room.

Alexis was quiet, lost in her own world.

She gave a small smile. "Yeah, I'm ready."

"I just need to check a few things and then I'll start the discharge process." He checked her incision again and her urine output along with her vitals.

"Well everything looks good. There hasn't been any blood in urine since the surgery."

"I guess that means you did your job right," Castle joked.

The doctor laughed. "It does. Your urine output is good, and your ultrasound and CT scan shows that the laceration has healed nicely. I am happy to release you today with a few conditions."

Alexis stared off, her mind preoccupied with other things. She wasn't worried, with her dad here she knew he was listening to every word and probably taking notes.

Castle spoke up when Alexis didn't. "Whatever they are I will make sure she follows them."

"The first is bed rest for two weeks just because the laceration is healed doesn't mean it can't tear again with over exertion not to mention your stitches are still healing. The second is you take the pain medication as directed. The third is you take the blood pressure medicine I'm prescribing. One of the issues with kidney trauma is hypertension and it will go away once the kidney is fully healed but it needs to be controlled with medicine until then."

"I can follow them. Writers honor."

"I need you to look out for a few symptoms: little or no urine, swelling of legs and feet, loss of appetite, nausea and vomiting, pain in the back below the rib cage. If any of these occur, she should come in immediately. I don't think she will have any problems but it's unpredictable so keep those in mind."

Castle held up his phone. "They are in here so I don't forget one."

"I will have a nurse come in to take care of a few last things and, except for checkups, I hope to not see you again. I mean in the best possible way."

"Don't worry I understand. I hope so too."

Castle stood next to her bed when the doctor left. "You okay, pumpkin?"

"Just tired, the meds make me sleepy," she said weakly. She never was a good liar.

He smiled at her and rubbed her shoulder. "Cheer up you're coming home."

_A/N: Thoughts? Predictions? There's a handy little box below that you can leave me a comment, get your xmas list in early, or if you know any spells? Feel free to use it :)_


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: This is now sometime after The Lives of Others and before Still. This is kind of a filler to get to set up for the next chapter, which I have already started but I am going on a small vacation for a few days tomorrow. _

Alexis walked into the loft with Castle not far behind.

"Welcome home!" Martha greeted standing underneath a banner that said _Welcome Home Alexis_.

"You didn't have to go through all this trouble."

"Oh come on kiddo don't spoil my fun." Martha's smile was unwavering and contagious, quickly spreading to Alexis.

"I'm sorry. It's great."

"Do you want to get settled on the couch or up in your room?" Castle asked, slowly walking her into the living room.

"Couch, I've been in bed for days."

"Then the couch you get." He gave her a big smile, trying to overcompensate for his sullen mood these past few days.

Rick left and returned with Alexis's comforter and pillows from her bed. After she was settled Castle took the end of the couch with her feet propped up on his lap and Martha took the chair.

"What movie are we watching?" Alexis asked.

"Whatever you want. You are the patient, speaking of which do you need a pain pill?"

"No they gave me something right before I left the hospital so I'm okay for a few more hours."

"Do you need anything else? Water? Juice? Soda? Ice cream? Chocolate?"

"Well if we're watching a movie then we will need all the necessities won't we?"

Castle beamed at her. "I have taught you well my offspring. Pick out a movie and I will get the snacks."

He returned with a tray of popcorn, an assortment of candy and soda. "Which did you choose?"

"Breakfast club."

Castle groaned, "Again?"

"Stop complaining. I know you love John Hughes."

"Just don't tell Beckett. She'll never let me live it down."

"I promise your secret's safe with me."

* * *

"You wanted to see me?" Beckett asked, letting the morgue doors swing behind her.

Lanie put down her papers, "Kate Beckett, you have been keeping secrets from me and you know how much I hate secrets."

"What are you talking about?"

Lanie crossed her arms, "Espo came down here asking if Castle was Alexis's father. Would you know anything about this?"

"Where did he get that idea?" Kate shifted uncomfortably.

"He said Castle made some comment about it at the hospital."

Kate nodded. She didn't know what to say, there was no point in lying to Lanie but she didn't want to spread Castle's personal life.

"Alright if you don't want to say I understand. What about you?"

"What about me?"

Lanie walked into her office and sat down. "Tell me what's on your mind."

Kate followed her lead; this wasn't going to be quick. "I talked to Alexis. We umm…cleared the air about some stuff."

"How'd it go?"

"It went well, I think we understand each other better. The tension seems to be gone now. I understand she's part of Castle's life and that's one of the things I love about him."

"But…"

"They're a family, my actions now don't just effect him but Alexis too. That's what we talked about; I realized the fallout from my shooting didn't just hurt Castle but Alexis so I apologized for that and some other stuff." Beckett stopped; she wanted to continue but needed to focus her thoughts.

Lanie waited her out, sensing there was more.

Beckett continued, "I don't know how to fit in without pushing my way through. With the kidnapping and now the accident I know they're going to need their time but I want Alexis to be able to come to me like she used to."

"You said you talked things out so I wouldn't worry too much. If she doesn't come to you but you think she needs someone to talk to, you can gently remind her or even pull her aside and talk to her."

"I don't want her thinking I'm taking sides or forcing myself into their life. I want to be there for both of them. I just need to find that balance."

"You will sweetie, it may take sometime but it will happen. As long as you keep showing up and don't give up."

"Thanks Lanie."

"Anytime."

* * *

They were in the middle of their third movie, not that Alexis was watching anymore her pain medication knocked her right out.

Castles phone started to ring he quickly answered and went into his office as not to disturb Alexis.

"Castle."

"Hey," Beckett greeted on the other end.

Castle immediately smiled at the sound of her voice. "Hi."

"How's Alexis?"

"As okay as she can be. The medicine makes her sleepy."

"Yeah it does that but it's good for her, lets her body heal."

"I know I just hate seeing her like this. She's never been a big sleeper, never takes nap and hasn't been in her pajamas past 8 since she was 4, even on the weekends. I honestly don't know where she gets it from I was never like that. Well I guess she wouldn't get from me would she."

"Castle…" She had no idea how to respond to that. She knew that he used humor to cope, that's one of the ways he fits into the team. They often used gallows humor to lighten up the day.

He cut her off. "I know. I know."

They were silent for a moment.

"You know I-"

"Are you coming by? I'm going to order food soon." Castle cut off her again. He couldn't talk about it; he needed one night to forget. To pretend everything was the same.

"No not tonight. My dad's been asking for me to stop by but I'll come by tomorrow after work." It wasn't a complete lie, Jim had been asking and she was going to go over there but really she wanted to give Castle and Alexis some time for themselves.

"Tell him hello for me."

"I will. I've got to go but we'll talk tonight?"

"Yeah talk later. Bye."

"Hey Castle," she stopped him from hanging up. "It'll be okay."

"Thanks." He hung up the phone and followed the voices in the living.

"Hello sleeping beauty," He greeted Alexis who was now awake.

"What time is it?"

"Almost six."

"Can we order food? I'm getting hungry."

Castle got excited she lost her apatite for the majority of her stay in the hospital, he was eager to feed her again. "Of course! Whatever you want it's yours."

"Can we get the basil and sausage pizza from across town?"

"I will call right now."

They put on another movie of Alexis's choice, although her mind was elsewhere. She was still trying to figure out what her dad could be keeping from her. He's been more clingy than usual, sitting closer, giving her kisses on her head or pulling her in for hugs. Normally she would think it was he reminding himself that she was okay, he did similar things after Paris but clearly there was something else.

The doorbells rang and Castle got up to answer the door. "That must be the pizza."

He opened it but it wasn't the pizza. "Meredith?"

She flashed him a smile and kissed his cheek. "Hello Kitten."

_Reviews? _


	7. Chapter 7

_He opened it but it wasn__'__t the pizza. "Meredith?"_

_She flashed him a smile and kissed his cheek. "__Hello Kitten.__"_

"What are you doing here?"

"Alexis was in a car accident, did you really think I wouldn't come?"

Clenching his fist, Castle tried deep breathing to relax his body, but he didn't want her there. Taking another deep breath, he finally spoke. "She's resting right now. What if you go check into your room, relax and get some sleep and then come back tomorrow?"

"Nonsense," she said, pushing past him and giving her confused daughter a dazzling smile. "How do you think I'll be able to sleep not knowing how my daughter's doing?"

"You have before," He muttered under his breath. "You can stay for pizza, it should be here soon."

She was too focus on Alexis to answer.

Castle pulled out his phone and opened a new message to Beckett: _Help me my home is being overran by readheads. Again. _

His phone dinged two minutes later: _What do you mean?_

_Meredith showed up, again. Don__'__t worry she__'__s not staying here. _

His phone pinged again. _I wasn__'__t worried. Do you need me to run interference?_

He was going to respond but the doorbell rang, this time it was the pizza. He grabbed plates and napkins before responding.

_Not tonight but she__'__ll probably be here all day tomorrow. I may need you here to keep from killing her or as an alibi._

_Don__'__t worry I__'__m on duty tomorrow so if you do the call will go to me… :)_

_Oh my god! Detective Beckett, are you condoning murder? _

_I don'__t know what you__'__re talking about._

He picked up his phone again with his free hand but when he tried to text and eat at the same time he missed his mouth and ended up with sauce on his shirt.

_Oh great because of you I just spilled pizza sauce on shirt. _

_How is that my fault?_

_I was trying to respond to you and eat and missed my mouth. If I wasn__'__t texting you then I wouldn__'__t have messed up my favorite shirt._

_Oh well how can I argue with that logic. I__'__m at __my dad__'__s so I__'__ll let you eat without spilling._

Castle wasn't ready to say goodbye and face Meredith. _No wait! I take it back it wasn__'__t your fault. Please don__'__t leave me with her!_ But his phone didn't ring again. Beckett was spending time with her dad.

He put his phone down and noticed Alexis was falling asleep again. He cleaned up the plates and returned with some water and her pill. He gently roused her, gave her the pill and helped her to bed. Meredith gathered her pillows and blankets and followed them up.

"We need to talk but let's save it for tomorrow okay? It's late and I think we both need some sleep."

Meredith nodded. "I'll be back tomorrow."

* * *

Meredith showed up the next day after breakfast. Castle was surprised when she knocked on the door early in the morning, he hoped not to see her until noon but it seemed like she was trying to be different. He appreciated her trying but it only made things more confusing. He was just starting to wrap his brain around her lie then she shows up and throws him off kilter. He wanted to hide out in his office all day but Alexis wanted to have a Star Wars marathon, he's never been one to say no to her, especially when she was hurt.

So there he was sitting in the corner of the couch as far away from Meredith as possible, who was sitting in the chair on the opposite side, with Alexis spread out next to him, her head resting on his side.

Meredith clearly was bored of marathon but she never said anything. This was something they shared and she was not going to take that away from them. This was her mess and she needed to deal with it. That's why she came last night she needed to be here for her daughter not only because of the accident but because she needed to know the truth. She wasn't going to lie to her anymore and neither should Castle. He barely uttered a sentence to her all day, it was her fault and she knew that. If he would just talk to her, let her explain. She didn't talk about it over the phone and he shut her down last night but she wasn't going to leave here until they talked.

"Rick," Meredith whispered, not wanting to wake up Alexis.

"Mhm?" He grunted,not looking at her.

"Can we talk?" She asked.

"Yeah, just let me take her upstairs." He wanted her out of ear shot in case she woke up and thing became heated between them.

He came back down and sat on the couch, this time the side closest to her. They sat in silence, neither knowing where to begin.

Castle broke it with one word, "Why?"

"What?"

"I want to know why?" He elaborated.

"Why…" She repeated. "I didn't cheat on you, well not at that time. We had just started dating and the guy I dated before you was a loser. I wouldn't even say we dated, we saw each other just a couple times then he was gone and I never heard from him. I didn't mind it at the time, especially once I met you. I found out I was pregnant a few months into our relationship and I thought it was yours. It didn't even cross my mind that she wasn't yours. Not at first but once the doctor told me how far along I was I knew there was a small possibility that she wasn't yours but I didn't know. Not for sure. I wanted her to be yours."

"Why couldn't you have told me this 18 years ago? I wasn't going to abandon you or her."

"I was young and scared. I didn't know what else to do, like I said I didn't know for sure so I didn't want to cause any unnecessary doubt." She finally met his eyes. "I knew you were going to be a great father. You were going to give Alexis everything she needed and more. I didn't have the greatest parents and I wanted to her to have a different life. I know I didn't hold up my end but you have gone above and beyond for her. That is why I didn't say anything. To give her the life she deserved."

"Okay."

"Okay?"

He shrugged. "Yeah, okay."

"You aren't mad?"

"Yes, I'm mad but it's been done and there's nothing we can do to change it."

"You don't want to know who he is?"

"I honestly couldn't care less about who he is. But Alexis might feel differently."

"We can cross that bridge when we come to it."

"Oh so you want to tell her now?" He couldn't hide the bite in his voice.

"I'm sorry, that was wrong of me to ask you to keep it from her. I didn't mean for you to lie to her forever, I just wanted to talk to you first and be here when you tell her. I just…didn't want you to tell her while she was in the hospital."

"Do you really think I would do that? That I would tell her before she was recovered? Before we talked and I had answers for her?"

"No, of course not. How do you want to handle this? When should we tell her?"

"She has an appointment after the two weeks of bed rest so if the doctor gives her the all clear then we can tell her sometime after that. I don't want to keep this from her longer than necessary."

"I understand. I'm here as long as she needs me."

* * *

Alexis sat up with a jolt, her heart racing. She winced and her hand instinctively went to her stitches. She took a few deep breaths to lower her heart rate before checking her stitches; thankfully she didn't see anything wrong.

She blinked the sleepiness from her eyes and looked around her room, the last thing she remembered was watching movie with dad and mom. She recognized her room and figured she fell asleep and her dad must have carried her up. She leaned back, resting her head on the pillow before recalling he dream or well nightmare. She was in the car with her dad, he said he needed to talk to her about something but before he could there was a loud screech and white flash before she woke up.

Alexis didn't know what to do. She wanted to ask her dad because she knows he would be honest with him but for some reason he hasn't come to her. That means this is something big, part of her didn't want to know what was going on. She was scared.

There was one person she could call, one person who would know. She had gone to them for advice before, knew she could count on them. She didn't want to go behind his back but she needed answers. She needed to know even if she didn't get all the answers she needed maybe at least her fears could be eased.

She picked up the phone and dialed before she lost her nerve.

It rang three times before they picked up. "Beckett."

Alexis didn't answer. This was a bad idea she should just hang up but Beckett would just call back.

When the person on the other line didn't respond, Beckett checked the caller ID. "Alexis? Is everything okay?" Beckett immediately went into cop mode, fearing that something happened.

Well there was no hanging up now. "Yeah everything is fine," she tried to sound convincing but failed.

"Are you sure? You aren't hurt? Your dad's okay?"

"We're okay. I promise." Her voice held more conviction this time.

After a moment of silence Beckett asked, "Is there something you need?"

"What's my dad keeping from me?" Alexis asked directly.

Beckett was taken back, she did not want to be the one to break the news to her but the girl came to her. Something she hadn't done since asking her about traveling abroad for school a few years ago.

"He's just been acting really weird and things are more tense than usual between him and my mom. And don't tell me it's nothing because I heard him on the phone with my mom in the hospital and he was angry and it sounded like she asked him to keep something from me but he said he wouldn't but he hasn't talked to me yet." Alexis took a breath, "I just…I need to know."

"Look I can't give you the answers you want. I'm sorry."

Her fears started to creep back up. Her voice caught in her throat. "Please….just tell me is he okay?" Her voice started to quiver. "He's not sick is he? Or is it grams?"

"Oh no. No Alexis. He's not sick and neither is Martha. Everyone is healthy, I promise."

"Then what is it?" She asked quietly.

"Talk to him Alexis. You know he won't lie to you, he hasn't before and he won't start now. Everything will be okay."

"You're sure?"

"Yes but if it's not and you need someone to talk to, like I said I'm here."

"Thanks," Alexis said.

"Anytime," Beckett replied before hanging up.

Alexis sat on her bed for a minute before searching for Castle.

She walked down the stairs to find him on the couch flipping through the channels.

"Dad what's going on?" She asked, sitting down next to him, her body turned towards him.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm not blind or stupid. I heard you talking to mom on the phone about keeping something and now she's here and you seem more angry with her than usual."

He turned off the tv and faced her. He didn't want to do this right now, not when she was still recovering. But she was right trying to hide it was stupid of him but there was not hiding it now. "Pumpkin there's no easy way to say this so I'm just going to come right out and say it."

"You're sick aren't you?" She knew Beckett said he wasn't but she needed to hear it from him.

"What? No."

"Well then is mom sick?" After all she never asked Beckett that and what else would her mom want to keep from her.

"No. No one is sick."

"Then what is it?"

"I am not your biological father."

Alexis laughed,."Haha very funny. Now what's going on for real?"

"I'm serious."

She shook her head, "No. You're lying, tell me you're lying."

"I wish I was. I really do but this doesn't change anything." He reached for her, wanted to comfort her but she shrunk away.

"I don't believe you. This is some elaborate prank to get me back for your birthday but it's not funny."

"I promise, I'm not lying but like I said this doesn't change anything."

Alexis could see her dad wasn't lying, that this wasn't some sick prank but she didn't believe him, didn't _want_ to believe him. "Mom?" She asked, her voice small.

"I'm sorry."

"No! You're lying. Tell me this isn't true." Alexis stared at her pleading with her eyes. When she realized she wasn't going to get a different answer she did the only thing she could, she left. She wanted to run but that wasn't possible at the moment.

Rick watched her slowly go upstairs into her room and heard the door slam.

Meredith started to go after her but Castle stopped her. "I think you should go."

"Richard-" She pleaded looking up the stairs.

He raised his hand to stop her. "Not right now. She needs some time. I think we all do."

Meredith stopped in the doorway, "I really am sorry." She found herself saying that a lot lately.

"I know." Then he shut the door behind her.

_A/N: So what do you think? Lots of info and things are finally out in the open. Hopefully you guys are still with me. If you read my other story It Takes Three I know I owe an update I've slowly been working on the next chapter and it will be up soon but I was on vacation so took away my writing time. That goes with this story too. Thanks to all those that have reviewed, I don't have time to respond to each person but please keep the reviews coming! They do motivate me to write more._


	8. Chapter 8

She screamed into her pillow. She didn't believe it. They were wrong they had to be. She needed them to be. She opened her laptop and found a blood type chart online. She knew she was A+ blood type, her dad was B- and her mom was A+. According to the chart parents with A and B blood result in an AB child.

It felt like she was punched in the gut, although that could be from walking up the stairs too quickly. Alexis couldn't breathe. It felt like an elephant was sitting on her chest. She had to get out of here. The room started to cave in around her, making her feel like a hippo in a mouse cage.

Alexis came down the stairs shoes on purse and headed straight for the door. "I'm going out," she called as the door swung open.

Before Rick could protest the door was shut and she was gone. He sat there stunned. He jumped up when he heard the door open, his face falling when he saw whom it was.

"Oh it's just you," he said, his voice disappointed and flat.

"It's good to see you too." Kate said.

"I'm sorry. It's just been a really long, long day."

She had suspected as much when Alexis called her. Kate sat down next to him and grabbed his hand. "What happened?"

"Alexis came down and confronted me. She noticed I was hiding something so I told her."

"I'm guessing she didn't take it well?"

"She accused me of making it up to get back at her for my birthday then when she realized it was true she locked herself in her room."

"She'll be okay, just needs some time to process. It's a lot to handle especially after Paris and the accident. You can try talking to her tonight."

"Yeah if she comes home."

"What do you mean? Where is she?"

"I DON'T KNOW!" He took a few deep breaths to calm down. "She hid in her room for awhile then came down announced she's going out and left. Didn't say where or when she'll be back. She's out there god knows where, she's not even supposed to be out of bed. What if something happens to her, I can't go through that again. This isn't like her she always tells me where she's going and when she'll be home."

"Have you tried calling her?"

"No, she just left a few minutes before you came in. I thought you were her."

"She's a good kid, she just needs some time," she said, trying to reassure him.

"We've always talked about everything even when it was uncomfortable and now she's shutting me out. I don't want this to change anything."

"Things are going to change at least for now but you guys will get through this. As long as you keep being there for her you will get your relationship back."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because you don't give up."

* * *

She made it to the lobby before she had to stop. Her side was bothering her, she knew she should go back, she was supposed to be in bed and her dad was probably worried sick but she didn't care.

"Ms. Castle, are you okay?" Maurice, the doorman greeted.

"I'm fine," She waved him off. She tried to breathe through the pain and hide it from Maurice. The last thing she needed was for him to call her dad.

"Do you want to sit for a minute?"

"No, I'm going to head over the coffee shop just up the street."

"Have a good day."

Alexis bid farewell and shuffled toward the coffee shop. It took twice as long as normal, and took a lot out of her. Deciding the coffee would have to wait, she collapsed into a chair outside the café. Just being outside, the sun hitting her face and the familiar smell of coffee wafting to her nose, lifted her spirits.

Her thoughts wondered, the noise of the city fading into the background. She didn't hear her name being called.

"Alexis?"

She turned at the familiar voice. "Ashley?"

"Hey I thought that was you. How have you been?"

Ha, how had she been? She didn't know how to begin to answer that question.

"I'm…I'm okay. What are you doing here? Shouldn't you still be at Stanford?"

"I am interning at a stock broker in San Francisco and they have some business in the city."

"Oh wow you must be more than just an intern if they're sending you on business trips."

"Well the man I'm working under has business here and since I've from here he asked me to go with him."

"Do you want to sit or do you have to rush off to some meeting?"

"No, I was heading back to my hotel." He sat down in the empty chair across from her. "Do you want anything to drink?" He asked, noticing she didn't have anything.

She wanted coffee but wasn't allowed to have caffeine. "A chamomile tea would be great, thanks."

He sat back down and set two cups down. "So, tell me about you."

She really didn't want to talk about herself right now. What she wanted was a distraction. "What about me?"

"What have you been up to? How's college?"

"School's good, I'm going to Columbia."

"I bet your dad is happy about that."

"He's very happy. I was torn between Columbia, Oxford and Stanford actually but in the end Columbia won."

They traded stories about classes and friends. He was surprisingly easy to talk to, once they got over the initial awkwardness. The conversation was easy light and kept her distracted but it didn't make her smile anymore real, didn't make her faking interest any easier. Finally he took a deep breath and asked her if everything was ok.

"I've had better days," Alexis mumbled.

"Wanna talk about it?"

"I was in a car accident a couple weeks ago."

"What happened? Are you okay?" he asked, worry filling his face.

"A drunk driver hit my taxi. My kidney was cut by a piece of glass but they fixed it with surgery. I'm actually supposed to be on bed rest right now."

"Then why are you out here? You're smarter than to ignore the doctors orders."

"I needed to get some air." She said cryptically.

"Why?" He saw the hesitance written on her face. "Sorry I don't mean to pry. You don't have to tell me."

"My dad isn't my father," She blurted then quickly covered her mouth after the words came out.

He blinked, "What?"

"Sorry, I don't know why I blurted it out."

"It's okay. How are you dealing with it? Sorry that's probably a stupid question."

"Honestly, I don't know how I feel. I mean the doctor told him that based off a blood test. It's not accurate to determine paternity based off of a blood test. I did some research and sure there are some blood type that don't produce others. Like two people with "A" type can only have a child with "A" blood type. Two "AB" parents can have AA, AB or BB."

While she was talking Ashley pulled out his phone and started fiddling with it.

"What are your parents blood types?"

"A+ and B-. Why?"

He held up a finger signaling one minute. He typed a few things then answered. "I found blood type calculator and according to this there's a 56.25% chance that your parents would have an AB child and an 18.75% chance of having an A or B child."

"I'm A+... Does this mean there's a chance?"

"According to this there is." He handed his phone to her.

Hope welled up inside her when she saw the results. There was an 18.75% chance that Rick was her father. There was an 18.75% chance that he was wrong. It wasn't much but it was a chance.

"I have to go, I'm sorry," she said quickly, although it took her longer than she wanted to get up.

"Are you okay? Are you in pain?" He asked again, immediately getting up and going to her side to help her.

"No it's nothing like that I just have to talk to my dad." She gently pushed his hand away. "Thank you. It was good to see you. Next time you're in town give me a call."

"I will. If you need someone to talk to, give me a call."

She gave him a smile and nod before leaving.

* * *

Beckett gave up trying to settle Castle down about 10 minutes ago.

"What if we GPS track her phone?" He asked pacing around the living room.

"Remember how that backfired a few years ago when you did it?"

"Oh. Right. Well can't you call in a favor and send a team to go look for her?"

"Castle…" She tried to get his attention but failed.

"Or maybe have Ryan and Espo canvas the area."

Beckett heard the door open and tried to get his attention again. "CASTLE!" But he was still lost in his head trying to come up with a way to find Alexis, what he didn't realize is she just walked in.

"RICK!" He turned at the use of his first name. Relief washed through him when he saw Alexis. He closed the gap in a few strides and pulled her in for a tight hug.

She hissed as he squeezed her, making him quickly let her go.

He held her out, holding her arms and looked her up and down. "Are you okay? Where were you? Do you have any idea how worried I've been? You can't just take off like that!"

"I'm sorry, I went to the coffee shop down the street to get some fresh air and to think and I've come to a decision."

"I think I'll let you two talk," Kate said.

"No it's okay, you can stay. I was looking up blood tests and genetics online and determining paternity by blood type is not reliable and since mom doesn't know the truth, there's only one way to find out. I want to take a paternity test."

"If that's what you want."

"I know they have the home tests but those takes days to get the results." She looked at Beckett. "I was hoping Lanie could do it and maybe speed it along. That way we also know it's done correctly."

"She was still in the morgue when I left so I can call her see if she can bring a test over on her way home? That is if you want to do it tonight?"

"Please? I just want to know the truth, the sooner the better."

Kate stepped out, leaving Castle and Alexis alone for the first time since the news.

Castle sat down and patted the couch, "You need to lay down."

Alexis laid next to him with her head against his side. His hand automatically stroked her hair; they stayed like that, neither knowing how to fill the silence.

"Hey Lanie." Beckett greeted when she answered.

"Hey girl, I thought you went to Castle's."

"I'm here now which is why I'm calling. They need a favor."

"What is it?"

"Remember when you asked me about Castle being Alexis's father? Well they need a paternity test and want you to do it so they don't have to wait."

"I'm off in 30, I'll head over when I'm done."

"Thank you."

* * *

Lanie knocked on the door later that evening.

"Hey, come on in." Castle greeted when he let her in.

"How are you doing Alexis?"

"I'm okay, bed rest sucks."

"Shall we do this?"

They nodded.

"I'm going to swab the inside of each of your cheeks. So you it's not painful or anything." She swabbed them and put the swabs in their labeled bags. "I will get these to the lab first thing tomorrow."

"How long will it take to get the results?"

"Usually it's 2-3 days but that includes mailing it in but since we aren't mailing it in it will take 1-2 days. I'll do my best to make it one."

"Thank you Lanie. And if you could-" Castle started to say.

"Not mention to this Ryan and Esposito," She finished.

"Yes, I would appreciate it."

"Don't worry your secret is safe with me but just so you know they have an idea because he did ask me about it. He said you said something to Beckett in front of them. But don't worry I won't mention this to them."

He remembered his outburst in the hospital, "Thank you."

"Of course."

He sat back down next to Alexis again.

"You know we should probably tell mom about the test."

"We can do that later, right now let's just order some dinner and find some bad movie on tv. How does that sound?"

"Perfect."

_A/N: I am going on vacation for a week in 2 days and won't have much to write then I come back have two days then I move into university so I will write when I have time but at least for right now I won't have a lot. That goes for my other stories if you're reading those. Reviews?_


End file.
